


The One Were Sunwoo Fucks Louis Backstage

by babypinklips



Category: B1A4, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it. I don't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Were Sunwoo Fucks Louis Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was a joke between me and my friend but it ended up like this..
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> And, english is not my first lenguage so if you see any errors please tell me :3

B1A4 had a few dates in London, and all the members were so excited about it. It was the second performance of the three they were doing. They were told Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan from One Direction were going to be there, and that was pretty awesome because c’mon, those lads were known all around the World.

B1A4 performed incredible, the show was full of energy and they closed with Baby I’m Sorry; Sunwoo spotted Niall and Louis in one of the first rows, they were clapping and he could tell they were having a good time; Louis looked so pretty down there, they made eye contact for a few seconds and he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

After the show the band was backstage and Louis and Niall were trying to find them. They were walking across a corridor and Louis was explaining to the irish boy why he needed to see Sunwoo.

“I’m being serious, Niall. He licked his lips after making eye contact with me!” Louis whisper-shouted. Niall rolled his eyes; he wanted to go to a random club and have some pints, but Louis insisted in going to see that guy backstage. They finally found Sunwoo's camerine, Louis was so excited; he didn’t tell Niall but he fancied that boy so much, anyway the blonde boy already noticed it.

“Leave.” Louis said.

“What?” Niall asked confused.

“Leave.” The irishman looked at him, waiting and explication. “Do as I told, c’mon!” Niall rolled his eyes again and left. The british lad took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sunwoo opened it promptly.

“Hi..” he said surprised. Sunwoo was topless, he was so hot after the show, so he took his shirt off.

“Hi..” Louis smiled while checking Sunwoo out. “I-I just wanted to tell you that I really like your style, your voice is amazing..."

“Thank you so much.” Sunwoo smiled back, Louis was actually pretty; pretty eyelashes, pretty eyes, pretty cheekbones, pretty lips, pretty smile... Sunwoo felt the necessity of kiss him, and wreck him... he was just sinful. “W-wanna join?” the korean lad asked nicely.

“Sure, thanks.” They entered in Sunwoo's camerine and sat in the couch that was placed there. “It’s weird, you know? This is like the first time I hear something like... what you do, I don’t even know... you’re pretty talented.” Louis said as placing his hand in Sunwoo'sthigh.

“Thank you so much, I really like your work, by the way.” the brown eyed boy started approaching slowly to Louis...

“T-thank you so much..” Louis kissed Sunwoo slowly; he licked the korean boy’s plump lips, asking for entrance, Sunwoo opened his mouth and caressed Louis’ tongue with his. He stroked Sunwoo chest, god, he was so hot..

After making out for a while, Louis ended up with his shirt off in top of Sunwoo; he licked his neck and collarbones and went down his chest, licking his abs while unbuckling his belt. Louis pulled Sunwoo pants and boxers down and positioned himself between his legs; he stroked Sunwoo's dick a few times before putting the head in his mouth.

“We don’t have so many time, you know...” Sunwoo said between deep breaths.

“Alright...” Louis licked it a few times more and searched for the lube in his pocket; he took off his jeans and boxers and put some lube in his fingers. “Gonna open myself for you...” he said as he positioned himself in all fours in the couch, showing his round ass to Sunwoo.

“Oh God, you look amazing like that...” Sunwoo said and stroked Louis’ ass. The blue eyed boy entered a finger in his ass and started moving it slowly inside and out; quickly he entered a second finger and started sissoring himself. “Oh, ugh... ugh.. Baro, I-I need you, please...”

Sunwoo touched Louis butt and replaced his fingers with his own "So tight for me..." the korean lad moaned as he entered his fingers on Louis.

"Ugh, Sunwoo... hurry up..." Louis whined.

“I-I don’t have any condoms…”

“In my back pocket..” the blue eyed boy whispered.

“You even carry lube around, who were you planning to fuck…?” Sunwoo asked in a husky voice as putting on the condom.

“I’m always ready.” Louis smiled. “Now hurry up, I fucking need you.”

Sunwoo entered slowly in Louis “Oh god, you’re so tight…” he moaned as bottoming out.

“F-fucking move…” the brown eyed lad started moving slowly, inside and out of Louis’ tight little hole. “More…” Louis moaned; Sunwoo trusted harder than before, in a slow rhythm. “Harder, please.” he did as said and trusted harder inside of Louis.

“Fuck…” Sunwoo moaned as stroking Louis’ amazing thighs. “You’re so fucking hot…”

“Y-yo- ugh…” the blue eyed boy tried to answer, but suddenly Sunwoo hit his sweet spot “Oh God, right there!” he moaned; Sunwoo moved his hips back and forth, hard and nice. Suddenly someone knocked on the door… the person behind the door said something in Korean that of course Louis couldn’t understand, Sunwoo answered back without even stop trusting inside Louis.

“We don’t have so many time, I gotta go in a few minutes…” he explained to Louis as rocking his hips against him harder than before.

“Alright, move… harder, quicker, deeper…” Louis ordered as stroking his cock; Sunwoo took his hips roughly and trusted harder and deeper, without any rhythm. “Oh God like that, fuck!” the blue eyed boy screamed.

“Don’t be so loud, there’s so much people around.. you don’t want people talking about us fucking, do you…?” Sunwoo whispered and moved his hips harder.

“You’re right… it-ugh… it just feels so good…”

“I’m so close…” the korean lad moaned and trusted erratically inside Louis.

“Me too. Ugh… fuck me, fuck me…” Louis bit the inside of his cheek. “G-gonna come… fuck…” he came all over his hand as Sunwoo filled the condom with his hot come.

After that, they cleaned themselves and followed their respective ways.

“I think I should go to Korea one of these days.” Louis laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry u///u


End file.
